Architecturally, an electric vehicle battery pack is comprised of multi-battery modules, fuses, bus bars and safety circuitry system which are combined into one large battery enclosure. Combining all the parts in one package makes the battery pack very heavy. Due to the size and weight of the battery pack, the electric vehicle has limited range of travel. And in case of traveling a long distance journey, normally a diver has to stop at several charging stations to recharge the battery, and recharging the battery is time consuming for drivers and some don't have that much time to waste.
The idea of swappable large battery pack with a fresh battery pack was proposed many times before, and seems to solve the problem neatly. But it has not been done by auto industry for many reasons. One of the reasons is that battery pack is not standardized due to its shape and capacity among auto-industry. The second issue is the battery packs are heavy and usually weights around 500 lbs to 900 lbs and exchanging these batteries are huge tasks. The third problem is the high cost associated with maintaining a standing store of fresh packs at battery station.
However, this invention overcomes the shortcomings and solving some of the problems associated with large battery pack that exist today. The new vehicle's battery pack system replaces the huge battery pack with several battery pack arrangement units. Each units contains smaller modulated battery packs. The small size and weight of these modulated battery packs, allow driver to quickly exchange the depleted batteries with charged ones at battery exchange station with respect to charging the battery pack for few hours. Also it is easier to check these swappable battery packs for defective module and monitor each one of them either by an automated exchange/charging station or manually by auto technician.
The use of small modulated battery packs is an important factor for auto-industry to standardized EV battery. For example electronic devices uses standard batteries (e.g. AAA, AA, C, D batteries, etc.), the electric vehicle's battery packs can also be standardized for E-bike, E-scooters, and EV cars, EV buses and etc. Such standards will advances electric vehicle into next level for more practical use.